Thankful Student
by Rarity01
Summary: It's thanksgiving again! I wonder what the ponies are thankful for? WARNING: MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE
1. Chapter 1

**What am I thankful for, THE BRONY COMMUNITY. That and so much more. lets see what the ponys are thankful for...**

**Disclaimer; I do not own My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic**

Chapter 1

What I am thankful for,

Twilight's POV

Dear Princess Celestia,

I am oh so very thankful for my friends. Without them, not only would I still be an antisocial outcast, but I would be lost. My friends are always there for me. Like when I was in the Everfree forest, searching for the elements, I would be dead if it weren't for Applejack saving me at the side of the cliff, and for Fluttershy and Rainbow dash catching me when Applejack told me to let go. Then again, I wouldn't have needed help if Rainbow hadn't shouted, but that's off topic. And finally, you. If it were not for you, I would not be the mare I am today, and have the wonderful friends that I do. Thank you.

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle


	2. Chapter 2

Rarity

MY DRESESSSSSSSSSSS

That's it. Goodnight!

Your subject who could care less, Rarity

*Twilight comes over and slaps Rarity*

ok, I guess I like my friends. How they put up with my... Slightly uptight aditude, *SLAP*, OK really uptight aditude, and how they do better than that, and still love me! And I love them too.

**Ok, Rarity prolly wouldn't say that. I just thought I would have some fun! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This story was'nt meant to be a comedy, but if u guys want comedy I can write a story for that. So here Is the redo of lasts chapter **

Dear Princess Celestia,

I am grateful for so many things! Like my friends, and my very friendly fans of FASHON. For Spike, who is the element of generosity of the dragons, for Sweetie Belle, who can get a little out of hoof sometimes, but is always my youngest friend. For Fancy Pants, for excepting me for me, and if I list anymore things it will take you all night to read them. So, your very FASHIONABLE subject,

Rarity


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Princess Celestia,

I am very thankful for my critters... Um... If that's ok with you... My critters are what keep me sane! That, and my other five friends. I love how they can put up with my shyness, and not make fun of me for it! Like other ponies have...

Your animal whisperer,

Fluttershy


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy everybrony! Here is Applejack's chapter! Please leave a review, I have anonymous reviews turned on. Feel free to say anything about my story, good, or criticism, THANK YOU!**

Dear Princess Celestia,

I have had everything that I have ever wanted right here on my farm. I have been happily working the apple farm, with my beloved family! If my family wasn't here, working the farm wouldn't be so lovely. How they can put up with my stubbornness, because... I AM stubborn, and how I know they will always be there to love and support me! And that, is what I am thankful for!

Your happy farmer,

Applejack


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! Ya know who's awesome, people who read, review, and favorite! Speaking of awesome, this Is her letter!**

Dear Princess Celestia,

I love my home, up in Cloudsdale, my friends, of corse, and, MY AWESOMENESS! The elements of harmony couldn't have chosen an more awesome pony, for the element of Loyalty. That, and my other friends are pretty hardcore when they need to be, even that featherbrain Fluttershy, oops did I write that? UGH IT'S IN INK! I CAN'T EREASE IT! Meh, whatever.

Your AWESOMEST subject,

Rainbow Dash

**and dash rainbow dash rainbow rainbow DASH DASH DASH! She wrote that letter like a BOSS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Its Thanksgiving! A day of celabration! Speaking of which, I wonder what Pinkie's letter looks like...?**

Dear Princess Celestia,

I am thankful for all the Ponies! And The Parties! And the... Candy! And the party favors! And the party ponies! And Ponyville! And Equestria! And Sun! And moon! And

*punch* you: we don't need your life story!

Your happiest student,

PINKIE PIE!

**Ok! Who have her coffee?! **

**So, I was gonna do the CMC's but then I thought,**

**let the viewers do it! So what do the CMC'S have to say? PM me your letter, and I may just pick yours to post as new chapter! Remember, we are not doing the CMC's as a whole, we are doing it with the individual characters. I will give you credit, so WRITE AWAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my readers! I would like Thank A.B.I, for this chapter. I actually ment for you to send me the letter, so I could copy and past it on the chapter. But because you were the first, here it is! I would love to contact you, if only u would create an account.**

****Dear Princess Celestia,

I have so much to be grateful for! Like how this summer, I got my baby, phoenix,Peewee, and getting TWO KISSES FROM MY CRUSH! OH YA! I am thankful for being raised by ponies,and I got to save the day against King Sombra!

Your your faithful Student's hansome dragon,

Spike


	9. Chapter 9

**The only one to PM me... Kinda... Was last chapters person! So I wil write this chapter. This will be a background pony, which I will also be accepting letters for for this story.**

Dear Princess Celestia,

i am so grateful for my daughter, Dinky. She is great, and I love her so. When the magical creatures in the sky that controls what happens in our world corrected my eyes, and made my voice sound different from normal, she was there. And felt my pain. This is more than I could have ever asked for!

You muffin lover,

Ditzy Doo (the shywatchers call me Derpy Hooves)

**200 views! WOW! On this story? It's only been one day! I love you all so plz Reveiw, favorite, follow, repeat! Thank you! Also, Io am in need of a book cover for my My Little Pony; Survival is Everything story, so plz, PM me if you have a cover, you will get credit! And if you do, your OC can have a chapter in this story! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Almost 300? A favorite? A follow? I think that deserves a new chapter! **

Dear Princess Celestia,

it has been... Quite the week.

I came to Ponyville! I was so thankful to escape the bully's from Manehatten, and there was two of my cousins, and two of Appleblooms friends. They where so nice! They were even going to let me ride in the parade float, but then IT came back. The bullying, I was so scared, I joined them in their hurtful ways. I made one of those sweet fillies cry! On the outside, I tried to s seem proud of what I had done, but on the inside, I wanted to curl up and cry. When I snatched their float, little did I know that the float was boobie trapped, to get back at me. But then, when the float was spiraling into the lake, they pushed me out and felt the pain and embarrassment. It was amazeing! After all I had done, they had saved me! Not only that, but let me be a crusader! They forgave me, Celestia, and that is what I am thankful for.

The new Cutie Mark Crusader,

Babs Seed

**the position for the CMC's are still up. send me your letter, and I will add it! BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! ALMOST 500 views! Amazeing! That deserves a new chapter!**

****Dear Princess Celestia,

I'm thankful for the fact I'm not some stupid _blank flank!_ I am also thankful that my family is so filthy rich! I'm not like those low class country fillies, I am awesome!

-Diamond Tiara

**Disclaimer: I have nothing wrong with country folks, I just thought that that sounded like something that Diamond Tiara would say.**


	12. Chapter 12

**WOAH! 691 VIEWS?! New CHAPTER **

**and plz review! it will only take a second and it means a lot! Also, I will start doing review replies, like FlutterDaisy does. I liked that idea, and would like to do that. And if you haven't read FlutterDaisy's Scootalove, you need to! It's very interesting, and NOT a F/F fic either. Nor is it ooy gooy mushiness, wrapped in sugar coated candy either. It is the exact opposite, actually. So now to the review replies...**

**FlutterDaisy: I will! :)**

**The Animeniacc: I do have a cover, but like I said, it was cropped down to the point it was ugly by IMage Manager.**

**Dewotter: good idea!**

**ExplosionsAreFun: LOL I love your randomness! x3**

**A.B.I: you should use the account! I'd love to talk to you...**

**Guest: Maaaaybe! ;3**

**Cloudchaser the Unicorn: Thanks! And I will! brohoof to my loyal editor!**

**Speaking of Editors, I need another editor for my Survival is everything fic, Cloudchaser is awesome, but he can't be there 24/7. He has a life outside of Fanfiction. I would like another editor, and Luna approves! The fun will be DOUBLED! Just PM me if you want the job, and you will prolly get it! **

**Wow, I am sure u want to kill me for this awfully long authors note, but I had a lot to say. TO THE STORY!**

****. Dear Princess Celestia,

I have been a jerk to everypony I know, don't know, ever since I got into show business. When I first came to Ponyville, It was like every other town I have been to. I do a trick, the crowd goes WOAH! Till your student showed me up. Twilight ripped the rug right out from under me! Every where u went, I was known as the 'Big and Lying Fraud!' I had to work on a rock farm, for Luna's sake! When I returned, I was more than a fraud, I was evil. And after that, Twilight still forgave me! I thank this pony for showing me true light, and the error of my ways.

Your Great and powerful subject,

The Great and Powerful Trixie!

or do you prefer the Great and Apoligetic Trixie?

TELL ME!

**Hi! **

**You: *punch* ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE!?**

**Me: eeyup! I just wanna say that the cheaters for the CMC'S are still up! I haven't gotten a single letter sent to me, :(. I enjoy interacting with you all, so i hope you wwill send some in! Pweez? :3 any who, love you all, and GOODNIGHT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Sorry for the long update. Here you go!**

****Dear Princess Celestia,

Last weekend, I tried to prove myself to my idol. Rainbow Dash. I failed, and yet, I gained so much! Expecting to lose everything, I got a sister. A mentor! I am thankful for Rainbow Dash, and for Luna. Please don't banish her to the moon.

-Scootaloo, the soon to be Wonderbolt at the side of Rainbow Dash.

"Luna?"

"Yes, Tia?"

"Explain this note!"

*reads*

"Horse apples..."

**Maybe I'll ado a chapter of Luna on the moon...**


	14. Chapter 14

**1026 veiws? **

****Dear ponies of Equestria,

Princess Luna is on the moon for questioning my leadership.

-Celestia

Dear Princess Celestia,

I can feel the hatred burning inside of me. The Nightmare Moon inside of me is coming back, Luna is almost dead. I am warning that I don't know when Nightmare Moon will strike next, only that she will.

-Luna


	15. Chapter 15

****Dear Princess Celestia,

I would have a lot more to be thankful for if I WAS A WONDERBOLT! Now do something to get me in, then we'll talk.

-Lightning Dust

"To the MOOOON!"

**Boy howdy, LD is in for a party with Luna! I don't know about you, but that sounds fun right about now.**

**"**Princess Luna?"

"HAZAH! THE FUN HAS BEEN DOUBLED!"


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola!**

Dear Princess Celestia,

Two ponies have gone missing. Princess Luna, and Lightning Dust I think her name was. Are you trolling again?

-Twilight Sparkle

"BWAHAHAHAHA! To the MOON!"

*on the moon*

"Great, another pony to the party."

"THE FUN HAS BEEN... What's that word that means times 3?"

*facehoof*


End file.
